


My Queen

by alienbaby



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also it has that bullet point format im sorryyyyyyyy, but its gay and you will love it i promise, i wrote this bc i didnt get the gay prom i deserved, its prom and we love lesbians, we all need a bit of rose and jess in our life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/pseuds/alienbaby
Summary: Rosalie is gay and Jessica is the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Besides herself, of course.





	My Queen

-When rosalie saw the poster in the hall she almost punched right through the brick. How could Jessica Stanley run against her for prom queen? But then again how could Jessica not run against the (second) most popular girl in school?

-They would stare daggers into one another when they walked the hallways. Only Edward knew the true meaning of both of the girls’ stares.

-A week before prom, all of the prom court had a banquet. Suddenly in the dim lighting, Rose swears she’s never seen somebody as breathtaking as the girl across from her. 

-Jessica regrets running because now she can’t vote for the goddess who clearly deserves the victory. She’ll have to stop handing out handmade buttons if she wants to see Rosalie in a crown…

-Prom rolls around and the girls are escorted by their dates. It takes everything in Rosalie (And Emmett, physically) not to stalk over to Jessica and Mike and rip his arm off for looking so smug while escorting the brunette.

-Rosalie in her red dress made Jessica’s jaw drop. Her blonde hair perfectly curled and pinned to create the most amazing halo around her head. Not a single hair or thread was out of place. 

-Jessica was the walking picture of a princess in Rose’s eye. Her hair was a majestic curtain of curls and pearl pins; her dress the most wonderful shade of green for her skin and eyes.

-Never had Rose seen a person hold a light to her beauty. Not until the fragile human flipped back her hair and beamed an award-winning smirk at Rosalie.

-When the time for crowing came, Rosalie only acted surprised and shocked when the principal called her name. Jessica was happy that her dream could finally come true.

-After prom Rosalie stole Jessica away from her circle of friends. “I need to talk to you. In private. C’mon.”  
In the silent hallway and their close proximity Rosalie couldn’t help but hear (and feel) Jessica’s heart rate quicken.

-“I just wanted to say thanks, Jess. You made this really fun. You look amazing tonight.” Rosalie said, taking a step towards the shorter of the two.

-“Uh thanks Rosalie. You looked amazing out there too- well you always look amazing. But tonight you really looked like a freaking queen- haha. Um, I’m really happy you got the crown, like, you totally deserve it.”

-The smirk and quirked eyebrow plastered on Rose’s face forced the rambling girl to shut up. “You know, there can be two queens, right?” 

-“But it’s prom. And they only have one crown. And you’re the prom queen.”

-“I may be prom queen, Jessica, but I’m asking you to be my queen.”

-“Oh-oh!” Was all Jessica was able to say. A whisper of ‘yes’ fell out of her lips.

-The next thing she knew, the beautiful piece of jewelry was atop her head and Rose was in a half bow.

-“My queen, may I escort you back to the party?” Rosalie said holding her hand out. 

-Jessica giggled like a school girl and took it happily.

-“Of course, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> @orange-twilight on tumblr as always


End file.
